


Something just like this

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Grian getting dicked so good that he mcfuckin passes out, Hippies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, ass eating, stinky nasty hippies lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: One quiet night at the hippie camp, Grian, Ren and Impulse find something to do while waiting for dinner.
Relationships: Grian/Ren, Grian/Ren/Impulse, Impulse/Grian, Ren/Impulse, grenpulse
Comments: 22
Kudos: 294





	Something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> This, uh. Is just the hippies fuckin'. No plot at all. Just nasty, stinky, filthy hippies going absolutely ham on each other, lmao. Mind the tags, and read at your own discretion.

~ * ~

It was a quiet night at the hippie camp. Grian was humming tunelessly while fiddling with some flowers he’d picked up from around the campground, twisting them together and forming a sloppy flower crown.

Impulse stood by the campfire, stirring the cauldron with simmering stew that the trio were going to have for dinner. Grian closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath – the mouthwatering smell of it made his stomach rumble pleasantly. He opened his eyes back up again when another smell hit his nose, cutting through the savoury odour.

Grian looked to the side, and yes, Ren had apparently lit up a blunt, the noise of it being covered by the crackling fire.

Ren noticed him looking as he steadily exhaled a deep lungful of smoke, turning his head and smiling at the smaller man. “Sorry dude, the smoke blowing your way? I can move if you’d like.”

Grian just shook his head. The tangy smell didn’t bother him, and he found himself leaning towards it, making Ren chuckle from his sprawled out position on the ground.

“Would you like some?” Ren asked him with a smile, but before Grian could reply Impulse’s voice called towards them.

“The food’s almost ready guys, we just need to let it simmer for a bit. Mind watching it while I go grab some water?”

Grian smiled up at the taller man, agreeing easily. “Sure!” He then turned back to Ren, the man still watching him with an easy smile. “If you feel like sharing, then yeah. I’ve been stressing a bit recently with all the building that needs to be done, on top of the upcoming Sahara meeting, so anything that could help me relax would be very welcome right about now.”

Ren’s smile sharpened a bit, eyes glimmering with mischief. “Is that so? Well, I’m sure us hippie brothers could help you with that.” The man stood up and started walking towards him.

Grian smirked at Ren’s suggestive tone. Before Impulse had joined them, him and Ren had quite often after a day spent planning and building at the camp, decided to relax and fool around. It had gotten less frequent after their third member joined, Grian not really sure if Impulse was quite down with the idea of his fellow hippies either jumping his bones or each other’s in front of him.

“Could you now?” Grian looked up at where Ren taking another drag, standing almost in between Grian’s casually spread legs from his own seated position on the soft grass. He leaned back on his arms, batting his eyelashes jokingly. “And what did you have in mind?”

His breath was cut off when warm lips pressed against his own, Ren’s free hand landing on the side of his face and tilting his head backwards for easier access. Grian shivered and let out a low moan, Ren pressing even closer and forcing their mouths to open against each other – and he gently let out the breath of smoke Grian hadn’t realised he’d still been holding.

Grian almost coughed at the unexpected mouthful of smoke, but the slightly scratchy feeling in his throat was something he was used to. He managed to inhale most of it, some of the smoke escaping from where their lips were connecting. Grian felt a shudder pass through him at the strange sensation of hazy air passing between them, and he licked greedily into Ren’s mouth. The man crouching in front of him groaned—

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke through the silent camp.

Grian flung his eyes open and shot a slightly panicked look over Ren’s shoulder. Impulse was sitting down by the campfire, watching them. How long had he been there? Grian felt his face burn while Ren slowly shifted his weight until he faced the third man. “Oh, hi Impulse.”

“Please,” Impulse said with a wide, lazy grin slowly widening on his face, eyes crinkling good-naturedly but watching the pair with an intensity that made Grian’s breath catch. “Don’t let me interrupt. I’m just enjoying the show you two are putting on.”

Ren laughed from his position above the smaller man. “Well, if you insist, my dude—"

“What if we want you to?” Grian had been the one to cut Ren off, eyes meeting Impulse’s over Ren’s shoulder. “To interrupt, that is.”

The camp delved into silence.

Impulse’s eyes burned into the two of them, still sitting relatively close together. He seemed to consider the pair for a little while, Ren and Grian barely breathing in anticipation. They’d been talking about this ever since Impulse had replied to their ad, hoping that the charming man would be willing to join them if they ever found the right way to ask.

Slowly, Impulse let a wolf-like grin part his lips, showing his teeth at the two of them as he said, “Then I will.” The man then stood up, taking the time to dust himself off before sauntering over to the two men still sitting on the grass.

Grian was staring up at Impulse with wide eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open as he watched him. Impulse was just so god damned attractive, his easygoing nature and confidently happy personality making Grian kind of weak in the knees. And _he_ would get to experience that? Along with one of his best friends? Grian was beyond excited, mind already stumbling over itself with plans for what he wanted to do to the two men.

Impulse then plucked the blunt out of Ren’s slack grip with a questioning tilt of his head, getting a ‘go ahead’ from the other man, before he placed his mouth against it and inhaled deeply, handing it back to Ren who was now leaning back on his arms with a smirk, finding a comfortable position to be able to see what Impulse was going to do.

Grian yelped in surprise as Impulse’s warm hands grabbed his shirt before yanking him up to his feet with a strength that made the smaller man’s head short circuit – and then, for the second time that evening, there were lips pressing against his.

He let out a startled moan as Impulse licked into his mouth, prying it open. Grian once more found his mouth filled with secondhand smoke, but he was expecting it this time around. He inhaled greedily, arms wrapping around and latching onto Impulse’s back with a desperation Grian hadn’t been aware he possessed, clinging to the taller man as he let their mouths just barely part. He panted slightly as the smoke escaped him in faint puffs.

Impulse let go of his shirt, instead letting his hands settle on the smaller man’s hips as he smiled warmly down at him. Without breaking the eye contact the two of them shared, he called, “Ren?”

The man in question piped up, “Yes?”, and though Grian couldn’t see him from where he was still wrapped around Impulse, he could still imagine Ren’s figurative tail wagging from the eager tone of his voice. Grian laughed, still a bit breathless.

“Come here, would you? I want to kiss you as well.” He was still staring straight at Grian, and the intensity made the blush return to the smaller man’s cheeks.

Grian started to untangle himself from Impulse in order to make room for Ren, but Impulse apparently had other plans. “Ah ah, and where do you think you’re going, Grian?” He accentuated the words by pulling Grian flush against him by the hands on his hips.

Grian flailed just a bit before he let his fluttering hands rest hesitantly on Impulse’s shoulders. “But…”

The taller man’s grin once more went sharp at the edges. Grian found that he was incredibly weak when faced with the sight of it.

“Ren is more than tall enough to reach over your shoulder. I want you right here, okay?”

His eyes widened at the nonchalant tone of Impulse’s voice, and he nodded. Then he felt Ren’s familiar weight press against his back, and Grian was officially trapped between the two larger men. He let his head slump against Impulse’s chest before muffling a low moan against it at how pleased he was with the feeling of being caged in.

Grian gasped a bit when the two men pressed even closer against him and he recognised the wet noises of his friends kissing above him. He moaned and wiggled around a bit against the two bodies pressed against his, loving the squeeze. He could barely move. _Awesome._

At his moving about, Ren shifted behind him and suddenly Grian could feel the warm outline of an erection pressing against the very top of his backside. The kissing above him continued, and Grian pressed a mischievous grin against Impulse’s chest. He didn’t mind the position he was in, but he also didn’t like feeling ignored. So, he decided to make himself known to the two men.

Grian slid his arms down from Impulse’s shoulders before wrapping them around his back again, slowly dragging them downwards until he reached the taller man’s ass. Grian happily patted it, stroking and _squeezing_. When Impulse responded by bucking against him, it shoved Grian right back against Ren’s front, the erection digging into his behind making him moan obscenely, rocking his hips back against it appreciatively as Ren’s responding groan reverberated through the chest pressed against his upper back.

“Grian,” Impulse said, smile evident in his voice yet still sounding jokingly exasperated. “So impatient. If you’re that eager we’ll just have to undress you, won’t we, Ren?”

Grian felt the man swallow behind him, his own face burning with embarrassment and _want_ when he heard Ren confirm it.

“Y-yeah, dude.”

“Mmh. So glad you agree,” Impulse practically purred out, immediately starting to remove Grian’s shirt.

Grian felt himself gasp, not quite expecting the other man to start acting so quickly. The taller man’s work on getting him free of his shirt went by in a blur, and as Impulse leaned back a bit to start working on Grian’s pants, the smaller man felt himself sag back into Ren’s embrace, feeling firm arms wrap around him and holding him steady.

His pants dropped to the ground, and Impulse crowded Grian back in between the taller pair of the trio once again. Grian was acutely aware of the fact that he was the only one currently undressed, and he felt himself whine a bit as Impulse’s clothed chest pressed and dragged against Grian’s bare skin and exposed nipples.

This wasn’t the way Grian had fantasised about what kind of dynamic the three of them would have together on all those nights he’d spent talking about it with Ren after the man currently pressed against Grian’s front had gone to sleep.

Grian had mostly imagined Impulse as the one in between Ren and himself, with Impulse letting the two of them show him how much they wanted to be with him. But maybe, he thought with a dizzying spike of arousal, him and Ren hadn’t been the only ones fantasising. Laying _plans_.

“So pretty. What do you think we should do with him, Ren? Anything you’d fancy?”

Grian shuddered like a leaf between the two of them. They simply pressed in closer, hands wandering across the exposed skin and making Grian _burn._

“Well,” Ren mused, slight playfulness having returned to his voice. “Grian has told me he wants you up his butt, dude. I reckon you’d be safe going with that.”

Grian groaned. Ren was a filthy snitch. He’d have to thank him later, at least if Impulse agreed.

“And you?” Impulse asked Ren, warm hand lifting to pet Grian’s hair as the two spoke above him.

“I think I’ll have his mouth. Grian’s got such a cute face, don’t you think? He looks amazing when he’s got a cock in his mouth, dude.”

Impulse let out a low groan. “I can imagine. Grian?”

The hand in his hair was moved to his cheek, turning Grian’s face upwards until he could meet Impulse’s eyes. Grian _loved_ this dynamic the three of them had going on, and the way the two men pressed against him were talking about him like he was not even there was strangely hot. Now, suddenly having Impulse’s undivided attention back on him made his head swim, and Grian blinked owlishly up at the taller man. “Yes?”

Impulse looked at him seriously, hand still on Grian’s cheek. “Are you okay with that?”

Grian whined and nodded frantically, feeling needy and feverish between them. _God_ , he needed the both of them. Right this very second. But Impulse only shook his head above him.

“Ah, ah, ah. I need you to use your words. Can you do that?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Grian breathed out. God, this was all so intense, the heat inside of and against him driving him up the wall. But Impulse still wasn’t done.

“And will you tell us to stop if anything hurts, is too much, or if you simply don’t like or want it?”

Once again, Grian quickly nodded his agreement, saying, “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll tell you, I promise, just— _Please._ ”

Impulse searched his eyes, before nodding slowly. He leaned forward to capture Grian’s lips in a soft kiss, and the smaller man moaned loudly at the tenderness. Grian felt his hands pawing at the man in front of him, gasping into his mouth when he felt hands start to slide into the hem of his boxers. He didn’t know who they belonged to, but that hardly mattered at this point, at least as far as Grian was concerned.

He trusted the two men that held him. He hadn’t quite known what to expect concerning Impulse in the bedroom (or, heh, outdoors), but that didn’t change the fact that he trusted the man. Now, that he’d had a chance to get more used to Impulse’s unexpected trait of being in _charge_ , he felt like he himself was falling apart in the face of the other man’s quiet authority.

Grian found that he liked the feeling, the change of pace.

A hand grabbed his hair and forced his head to lean backwards, away from the kiss and back onto Ren’s chest. There was no pain, but Grian still whimpered and closed his eyes.

Soft lips pressed against his throat, mouthing the sensitive skin as Grian trembled. He felt more than heard Impulses soft words whispered into his skin.

“We’re going to take care of you.”

Before that day, Grian hadn’t even been aware that this feeling was something he’d wanted, _craved_ … but at getting it offered, he shuddered violently between them and gasped out, “ _Please_ ,” and as he heard how strained and breathless his own voice sounded, he realized how badly he needed this.

The two men helped rearrange Grian’s trembling limbs into the position they wanted him in, the man himself moving willingly at their guidance. He was left on his hands and knees, only a jacket between his naked skin and the soft grass of the hippie camp. Grian looked up through slightly glazed over eyes as he felt hands petting his face.

Ren was kneeling in front of where Grian was sat, and the smaller man happily raised his head further to meet Ren’s mouth in a slow, open mouthed kiss when the taller man leaned forward.

Ren moaned against his mouth, spoke into it, “I told you us hippie brothers would help you relax, man… _God,_ but I’ve never seen you quite like this. You’re… quite the sight, dude, not gonna lie.”

Gentle heat swirled around in Grian’s stomach at the other man’s words against his lips. He moaned softly, and Ren raised a hand to cup Grian’s jaw. The kiss ended, and the thumb of the hand currently resting on Grian’s face raised up to press gently down on his bottom lip, pulling his mouth open. He trembled beneath the touch, pink tongue darting out to lick at the appendage pulling on his lip.

A puff of air hit Grian’s face, and he opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – to look up at Ren, slight confusion filling him but feeling content enough that he couldn’t be bothered with voicing his question.

Ren was staring at him, wide eyed and with his kiss-slicked lips slightly parted. He looked at Grian, arousal, wonder and warmth in his eyes, and Grian felt his head swirl with the emotions, getting lost in those deep, blue eyes.

Grian twitched as he felt warm, firm hands rubbing his ass. He rumbled appreciatively, bucking back into the palms, and Impulse rewarded him by pulling Grian’s boxers down, leaving them bunched around his knees. The hands returned to his cheeks, spreading them—

He let out a _shout_ at the feeling of a slick, warm tongue against the rim of his hole.

He was shaking, body unable to decide between wanting to pull away from and pushing _into_ the strange feeling. Grian cried out, feeling himself clench up before relaxing again as the man behind him continued to lazily drag his tongue over, and over, and over— and then the slick appendage pushed _in_ —

Grian’s back arched violently, and it felt like his body was no longer his own. It was moving without him telling it to, bucking back against the tongue currently shoving into his _ass._

_God._

When he finally managed to lift his head back up from where it had been limply laying on the arms bracing him on the jacket beneath him, he found that Ren was staring at him as if transfixed. Grian blinked up at him, mouth open and panting.

Ren murmured, “Still good?”

Grian’s breath hitched at a particularly deep shove of the tongue inside him, _working_ him open, and god. Yeah, Grian was good. Grian was _amazing._

“ _Yesss,_ ” he hissed out, breathing heavily and crying out again at the slick feeling, cheeks burning at the filthy, _wet_ noises Impulse made behind him.

At some point, a lubed up finger pressed in alongside Impulse’s tongue, and Grian threw his head back and _wailed_.

There was no pain, only the wet, slick drag of the tongue working him open while the finger _pressed_ inwards, dragging over sensitive spots and making sparks appear behind Grian’s eyes. He blinked his eyes open as he felt warm, dry skin press against his lower lip with slight hesitation.

Ren was looking at him with questioning eyes, holding two fingers up to Grian’s mouth.

He parted his jaw, panting against the fingers while begging Ren with his eyes, begging him to fill him, _use_ him… As the fingers dipped into his open mouth, Grian moaned and drooled a bit around them as they stroked his tongue, caressing it. In a moment of clarity Grian realised what his fellow hippies were preparing him for, and he promptly let out a groan, wrapping his lips around the fingers trapped between them and letting his tongue swirl around them.

Ren was shivering in front of him, he noticed through half lidded eyes, the soft, slick pleasure starting to fill him up from both ends of his body, threatening to drag him under.

As another finger slid into his ass, the entrance already slick and yielding, Grian almost choked on a sob as his eyes closed, the sensations washing over his body in dizzying waves both at the physical pleasure of it, but also the realisation of how relaxed, how wet, how _loose_ his hole was getting from Impulse’s thorough work on preparing it.

His toes curled, yet Grian found he couldn’t feel his arms or legs. The only thing he could focus on was the tides of pure _want_ , the _care_ that the other men were showing him, surrounding him with it. Wave after wave of pure pleasure _beat_ through him, bringing him closer and closer…

As a third finger got pressed into him, Grian came.

He cried around Ren’s fingers in his mouth, feeling like he was getting dragged under the surface, every nerve alight and _sizzling_ with sparks, rolling through him as he came untouched, hole clenching down on Impulse’s fingers and riding the waves of pleasure until he felt his body go slack between the two men.

His mind was buzzing with leftover tingling and fuzziness, vaguely registering that the fingers slowly left his still dripping hole, stroking over it to feel it flutter. He moaned, and blinked against the black spots dancing in his vision. He felt hands stroke his cheek, petting his hair. Rubbing his hip, caressing his thigh.

So many hands, leaving warm trails on his skin. He sighed, content.

His mind cleared up some more, and as the rush of blood stopped pounding in his ears, he could hear Impulse speaking.

“So pretty, so good. He’s so _loose_ , Ren. So eager, isn’t he? Oh,” Impulse gasped excitedly as Grian raised his head from where it had collapsed on Ren’s lap to meet Impulse’s eyes over his shoulder. “Grian, you did _so good_ . The noises you made, how soft, _pliant_ you are. Coming without a single thing touching your dick, huh? Simply amazing. Don’t you agree, Ren?”

“Yeah. That was beautiful, my dude,” the man who’s lap Grian was still kind of draped over agreed. “You still good to continue?”

“God, please, _yes._ If you stop now, I’ll let Doc loose on the two of you the next time I see him,” Grian half threatened, making the other men smile.

Grian was feeling a little more levelheaded now that the intense feeling that had been coursing through his body had been released, leaving him with only a faint tremble of leftover sparks passing over his skin wherever the other two touched him.

His hole still felt so _wet_ , and _empty_. Grian found himself clenching it around nothing, squirming at the unpleasantness of it as Ren helped him get back up on his hands and knees. Grian stilled his movements when Ren got up and unbuckled his pants, the two of them gazing at each other with meaningful looks in their eyes.

Ren finished pulling his pants and underwear down, and the man took a hold of his dick, giving it a few pumps as he groaned.

Grian loved the sight.

He opened his mouth, letting his tongue dart out to wetten his lips before giving Ren a sultry look. The invitation was clear, and Ren didn’t waste any more time before guiding his dick forward to let it slide into Grian’s waiting mouth.

Grian closed his lips around it, letting out a hum of content as he tongued at the drops of precum at the tip. Ren’s answering moan didn’t quite hide the sound of a zipper getting opened behind Grian’s back.

Impulse let out a groan behind him, slick sounds audible beneath it, and Grian felt a shiver run down his spine. Gently applying suction to the dick in his mouth, Grian shifted around until he could spread his legs even further.

Ren rolled his hips, making his dick _slide_ over Grian’s tongue and towards the back of his throat. He moaned in appreciation, gazing up at the trembling man when he pawed at the sides of Grian’s face.

A warm hand landed on his hip, giving it a small squeeze. Then there was a blunt warm weight pressing against his entrance. With how slick and open he was, Impulse’s dick slid easily into him, making Grian draw in a sharp breath before letting out a soft noise against Ren’s dick.

The two men inside of him moaned in tandem.

Impulse started moving. An unhurried but purposeful rhythm, pausing ever so often to _grind_ into him as he bottomed out, and Grian had to force his eyes shut at the sharp spike of pleasure-pain as his body trembled, tethering between the edges of overstimulation from already having come and battling with slow, flowing _want,_ the dick inside him dragging over and caressing every sensitive spot, every nerve ending singing in tandem.

His body was not _quite_ able to get hard yet, but if this kept up it wouldn’t be long before he did.

Ren pushed further in, slowly, dick bumping against the back of Grian’s throat.

Grian felt the back of his throat flutter, but he tried to focus on ignoring the instinct to gag. Drool escaped from the corner of his mouth, but he didn’t mind it. He wanted Ren to _have_ him.

The hands that had been petting his face shifted until they could hold his head steady, grip careful as Ren asked, “This okay?”

Grian hummed around the dick stuffed into his mouth, eyes still closed, and he nodded as best as he could. He heard Ren draw a shaking breath above him, and then the hands tightened their grip on him. Grian let his mouth relax, making room for Ren to be able to start moving.

Ren drew his dick out halfway from Grian’s mouth before gliding back in, allowing Grian to get used to the movements before slowly picking up speed. It didn’t take long for Ren to match his rhythm to Impulse’s, and Grian finally felt himself growing hard again between the movements of the two of them.

With his mouth stuffed as full as it was, Grian could only let out choked up, stuttering groans, moans and gasps for breath in between the thrusts of Ren’s dick between his lips. The wet, slick sounds of both his mouth and ass being pounded at the same time made Grian feel drunk, hormones and the leftover high from the weed flooding his bloodstream and making the campgrounds around them swim away until he only thing he could focus on was the two men fucking him.

God, he was still so _slick._ Grian tried clenching harder around Impulse, making the man behind him turn the groan he’d been making into a _shout._ But it still wasn’t enough, Grian wanted the burn, the _stretch_ inside of him. Frustrated tears escaped his clenched eyes, mixing with the drool and precum running down his chin.

Ren patted his face, thumbing the tears away as he slowed down his thrusts before finally pulling out of Grian’s mouth. The smaller man whined, that was the _opposite_ of what he wanted—

“Grian, buddy, are you okay?” Ren gently cradled his face, voice soft and warm. When Grian managed to open his eyes, he found that the other man was watching him with a soft expression, patiently waiting for an answer.

The smaller man shook like a leaf under the gentle touches, Impulse’s thrusts having also slowed down until he was barely moving inside Grian. It was torturous.

Fresh tears escaped him, and he let out a frustrated, “I’m so _wet_ , Ren,” voice breaking halfway through from the rough treatment of his throat and leaving him with a whisper. “I don’t— I _need_ the burn, the- the _stretch_ , oh, please, _please—_ ”

Grian was barely coherent, sobs wrecking his frame as his body was unable to focus on anything but the presence of the dick in his ass, the warmth, and how he needed _more._ It was the sound of Impulse’s voice that got through to him.

“You need us to fill you up even more, Gri?”

Grian gasped and nodded frantically, not really knowing or caring about the specifics. He just recognised that Impulse’s suggestion sounded brilliant.

The man behind him rubbed his hips in appreciation. “Thank you for telling us. Ren? Could you give me a hand, here?”

When Grian felt Impulse’s dick slide out of him he let out an anguished cry at the loss.

“ _No!_ ”

Hands immediately grabbed him, pulled at him, comforted him from all sides. Hushed reassurances were whispered into his ear and against his back, and Grian managed to still his violent trembling at Impulse’s next words.

“Shh, Gri, it’s okay. We’ve got you.”

Grian whined, but still let himself be manhandled by the two of them, keeping his eyes closed as the world shifted underneath him until he felt himself getting pulled into a lap.

Only when two pairs of steady hands helped him sink down on the dick beneath him did Grian relax enough to let his eyes open back up. Impulse was kneeling before him, gazing into his eyes with such _adoration_ that Grian had to let his eyelids droop shut again, moaning softly. Ren groaned hotly against his neck. He shivered at the feeling.

“Grian.”

At Impulse saying his name, Grian once more blinked his eyes open. Impulse was smiling at him, and Grian realised that he had never seen the other man look quite like this before. Impulse’s cheeks were flushed, lips slightly swollen (and Grian squirmed a bit on Ren’s lap when he realised from _what—_ ) and smiling softly. His eyes were glowing with heat and pride, and Grian found that he wanted to kiss him again.

He raised his arms towards the other man, beckoning him back into Grian’s space, his face tilting towards Impulse’s face like a flower towards the sun. Impulse leaned in willingly.

Their lips met, and they both moaned softly into the kiss. It was only barely a kiss from Grian’s part, mostly just rubbing their soft lips together and against each other, caressing, feeling, sharing space and breath between them.

Ren gently rocked up and into Grian and he felt his moan shift into a whine, eyes shutting once more against the friction of the drag of Ren inside him making it suddenly hard to think of anything else. Then, he felt slick fingers touch his lower stomach.

He opened his eyes to get a look, Ren shifted an arm to hold Grian’s torso back against his own before tilting them slightly backwards, using his own knees to spread Grian’s legs further apart. _Presenting_ him, _offering_ his opening to the man sitting at Grian’s front.

He _burned_.

Impulse didn’t hesitate, but he also didn’t rush his hand’s slick descent from Grian’s stomach to his crotch. When Impulse got close to his overstimulated dick however, Grian trembled so badly that the deft fingers quickly moved on, passing his balls and finally, reaching his hole.

Ren paused his movements, trembling slightly from the effort of keeping still with Grian’s warm, wet heat wrapped around him. Grian felt the man mouth at the crook of his neck, and he tilted his head absentmindedly to the side to give him better access, Ren rumbling against his back in appreciation.

When Impulse started caressing where the sensitive skin of his opening was wrapping around the dick inside him, Grian held his breath, heart hammering against his rib cage as the feeling of anticipation poured through his body, gathering somewhere behind his dick and _tugging_ a white hot spike of arousal straight through him and towards his spine.

He felt his eyes try to flutter shut, but he forced himself to keep watching the gorgeous man before him who was staring so intently at the place where Grian and Ren were connected, Grian spread out for him to see. Grian throbbed.

Impulse suddenly looked up, meeting his eyes. The stare he gave was electrifying. Then he started pushing one finger inside of Grian, alongside Ren’s dick.

Grian threw his head back and shouted hoarsely, wailing into the dark, humid night sky that had snuck upon the trio without them caring enough to notice. Grian wasn’t sure if the stars swimming in his vision were real or imagined, and he gasped helplessly, “ _Oh, oh,_ ” clawing at Impulse’s shoulders in order to spur him on.

The stretch felt so incredibly good, every nerve in Grian’s body _singing_ with the feeling of being filled, being _loved_ and _cared for_ by his amazing friends. They had him, took care of him, would give him what he _needed—_

_God_ , he thought deliriously while letting out a sob as the finger bottomed out and started pumping, _they could keep him._

“Please, please— Impulse, _please!_ ”

Grian wasn’t even sure what he was begging for at this point, not until the man asked him, “What do you need, Gri?” with the softest voice Grian had ever heard.

“ _More._ ”

The dick and finger in his ass filled him, sure, but Grian had been worked so _open_ by Impulse earlier. He needed to feel the stretch, the burn—

And all breath escaped him, getting _wrung_ out of his lungs when a second finger started wriggling in alongside the first. The hiss of air leaving his mouth was the only sound Grian made, back bowing and hips grinding down into the appendages stretching him out.

Ren cursed behind him, burrowing his face in the skin of Grian’s neck, his whole body trembling violently. “H-holy _shit_ , Impulse, Grian, Gri–“ The man was babbling, barely making sense. “Oh, Grian, it’s so _tight_. I told you we should have asked him to join us earlier, dude, this is the best thing ever…”

The man kept talking, voice muffled against Grian’s neck. He couldn’t focus on it. He couldn’t _breathe—_

“Grian, look at me.”

His eyes opened, feeling feverishly hot and desperate. His eyes swung wildly around for a bit before managing to focus on the man in front of him, finally meeting his eyes with a slightly crazed look.

Impulse looked so calm, so sure. Grian paid rapid attention to the other man, blinking, trying to focus. When Impulse spoke again, he softly demanded, “Breathe. I got you.” Grian finally resumed control of his diaphragm, drawing big, grateful gasps of air into his aching lungs. Something about Impulse’s voice made Grian want to listen, to obey, to _please_ the man it belonged to.

“Are you enjoying this?” Impulse asked, hands still. The only movement between the three of them were Ren’s shallow thrusts, and Grian’s still heaving chest.

“ _Yes_ ,” Grian agreed without hesitation. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so full, so _good._

Impulse smiled at him, thrusting his fingers deeper into Grian, the rhythm of it moving opposite from Ren’s, making Grian’s toes curl and fingers dig into the meat of Impulse’s broad shoulders.

“Do you want more?”

Ren let out a drawn-out moan from behind him, thrusting a bit harder and deeper into the smaller man, but he didn’t speak up.

Grian drew his eyes closed, breathing, before he gathered his thoughts enough to whisper, “More than anything. _Yes_.” His voice was quivering and hoarse, but Impulse still responded to him, groaning slightly and obeying Grian’s request.

Another finger pushed into Grian, and the tightness was unreal. His legs were dead weights spread over Ren’s bent knees, Grian’s mouth hanging open in a silent scream. It ached so _good_ . The feeling of being stretched so, so wide – so much further than he’d ever gotten stretched before, and yet the slight hurt of it only made it _better_ . He felt his dick give a pathetic spurt of precum, dribbling and leaking, matching the way his mouth was drooling as he gasped and moaned between the two men crowding against him, cradling him. Grian had left all sense of shame behind, now there was only love, acceptance, and mind-boggling _heat._

Over the loud rushing of blood in his ears, Grian could still hear the noises the three of them were making. Impulse was giving this feeling to him, to Grian and Ren. Making them _ache._ Making the three of them feel so, so good. And Grian was taking it all, _everything_ the two of them could give him—

Grian suddenly couldn’t stand the thought of Impulse not getting anything in return, of not being _connected_ to him the same way he currently was with Ren. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was currently making Grian fall apart at the seams, halting Impulse’s movements.

Impulse immediately froze and started to once more ask if Grian was okay, when the smaller man cut him off, staring into his eyes and panting.

“I want your dick. Inside me, please, I just— _Please._ ”

Impulse stared wide eyed back at him with flushed cheeks, before nodding shakily and slowly withdrawing his fingers from Grian’s hole, leaving it clenching and fluttering around Ren’s dick. Grian couldn’t hold back a whine at the loss.

“Ren? Could you lay back, do you think? Might make this easier,” Impulse said as he made quick work of slicking himself back up.

“S-sure thing, buddy,” Ren agreed breathlessly, pulling Grian with him as he reclined until he laid flush with the ground, Grian still impaled on him and laying on his back on top of the bigger man. Grian shook in frustration when Ren’s dick slid further out of him at the change in position, but before he could think more about it, Impulse was scooting forwards to lean in between Grian’s legs.

“I would ask you to turn around,” Impulse said, still looking a bit shaken up but once again smiling, before he continued, “but I know how bendy you are. Just tell me if anything hurts, okay, Gri?”

“Okay,” Grian said softly. Impulse grabbed his knees and lifted them into the air before shoving the bent legs towards Grian’s chest. Impulse then leaned forwards, once more crowding Grian between the two of them, and let his shoulders do the work of holding Grian’s legs in position.

Impulse’s newly freed hand went down and grabbed his own dick, positioning it against Grian’s entrance.

“Ready?”

Grian nodded frantically, feeling like he might _die_ if the full, burning feeling from before didn’t return, like, _yesterday—_

And then Impulse was pressing in. For a few moments, it seemed like Grian’s entrance would not yield against the intrusion, but Grian forced his hole to _relax_ – and the head of Impulse’s dick breached him, gently popping inside.

Grian _yelled_ , arms flailing until one of them found Ren’s hand on Grian’s hip, and he snatched it up, squeezing it with his own sweaty fingers. Grian’s other hand found purchase in Impulse’s dark hair, using it to _yank_ the taller man towards him until Grian could stifle the noises he was making against Impulse’s gasping, slack mouth.

The feeling of the two of them in him was… intense.

He was beyond full, the sharp burn of pressure making his eyes water, and even if Grian could recognise the discomfort, he couldn’t differentiate between it and the mind blowing _pleasure_ that came with it, nor between which of the two were making his dick twitch helplessly against his stomach.

The other two were speaking, Grian vaguely noticed, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He tried to convey that he wanted them to move, for Impulse to keep feeding Grian his dick, stuffing him so full that he would have trouble walking the next day – but the only sound that left his mouth was a drawn out, whining moan.

Impulse was a smart man. He luckily seemed to get the message, because Grian got his wish fulfilled. The slow, agonising, ecstatic drag of Impulse’s dick pressing in further, slowly, slowly.

Grian couldn’t even move by the time Impulse bottomed out inside him. He was so full. All his leftover brainpower was spent on taking deep breaths, trying not to pass out from the overwhelming feelings washing through him, making his mind swim. Impulse paused there, breathing heavily himself and seemingly trying to gather himself as his dick was enveloped in the hot, wet, _tight_ grip of Grian’s hole. His face was bright red, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut. He was beautiful. Grian could feel the two dicks pulsing in him from how tight the fit of the two of them were in him.

Ren’s hands began wandering across Grian’s skin, rubbing and soothing, reminding his tight, wound up muscles to relax, one hand currently on Grian’s hip and the other stroking over his stomach when he paused. Ren’s hand repeated the pattern it had taken over Grian’s stomach, paused again. Pressed in slightly.

Grian almost startled as Ren let out a _loud_ string of curses, the man’s hips twitching almost helplessly up and into Grian’s heat. The smaller man managed to find his voice enough to ask, “W-what?”

Impulse was the one who ended up answering Grian, Ren still lost in whatever mind-blowing realisation he’d had.

“Grian… _look._ ”

Grian managed to tilt his head upwards, chin reaching his own chest as he tried to see what it was Impulse was referring to.

_Oh._

The spot on Grian’s stomach, where Ren had been touching… it was very faint, but Grian swore he could see a small bulge that normally wasn’t there, just a slight bump. He stared at it, wide eyed. _No way._

“I-is that..?”

Before Grian could finish his sentence, Impulse started moving. He slowly withdrew, making Grian let out a stuttered moan, eyes transfixed on where the bulge on his stomach had disappeared. As Impulse pushed back inside him, it returned.

“ _Oh,_ ” Grian breathed out, helplessly. He raised one trembling hand, laying it on his stomach, feeling where the dicks inside him were noticeably pressing against his skinny stomach. Impulse moved. Grian _moaned_ , the sound getting ripped out of him by the realisation, the _feeling_ of the dicks moving inside of him, faintly bumping against his hand on every thrust.

He was mindless, weightless. Grian felt like he was floating, eyes unable to see anything but blinding, searing white light dancing on the backs on his eyelids. A molten hot coil of pure ecstasy ran through him, pulling tighter and tighter with every moan, every sloppy kiss pressed to his heated skin, every drag of the dicks inside him, every curse, praise, plead uttered between the three hippies rutting together under the open night sky.

He was tethering on the edge of darkness, the overwhelming feeling threatening to overtake him completely. His throat hurt, feeling raw, and Grian realized he was screaming, something warm and wet running down his face.

A warm hand wrapped around his dick, and the coil _snapped._

He opened his eyes.

How long had they been closed? As he noted every ache in his sore body with a wince, he glanced around himself, eyes seeking his two fellow hippies.

“Hey,” a soft voice greeted from Grian’s side. He turned towards it, eyes finding Impulse lying next to him, the man reaching over and grabbing Grian’s limp hand, thumb rubbing soothingly over the soft skin there. “How are you feeling?”

Grian barely had to think about it. “Like I challenged the patron of all size queens to a dick-off, and _won._ ” He paused to listen to Impulse’s gentle laughter, giving a smile of his own before he continued, “So all in all, pretty good. _Sore,_ but good. Heh. _Ow._ ”

The two of them shared a tired laugh, before Grian spoke again. “So, uh, this is pretty embarrassing, but seeing as I literally got dicked to the point of unconsciousness, I didn’t really manage to catch whether or not the two of you actually finished.”

The smaller man smiled bashfully up at Impulse, who grinned down at him.

“Oh, no worries, Gri. The moment you came, we both followed. The tightness was already pretty crazy, but then you _clenched_ down on us… the feeling was indescribable.”

Grian squeaked in embarrassment and gave a startled laugh as he hid his face in the crook of his own elbow.

“Ahaha – _ow –_ Impulse, you could have, ahaha, could have just said ‘yes’, dude.”

“I know,” Impulse was once showing his teeth in an impish grin. “But this is more fun.”

After the both of them calmed back down again, Grian asked, “Where is Ren?”

Impulse blinked at him before throwing his head back and let out a loud peal of laughter. Arms suddenly wrapped around Grian, and the smaller man just about _jumped_ out of his skin. God _damn,_ that had scared him.

A warm breath hit the shell of his ear, Ren’s familiar voice growling playfully at him as he said, “Right here, my friend.” His arms tightened around Grian protectively before Ren sat them up.

Huh.

Impulse was still laughing at him, bending over and wiping at a tear that had managed to escape the corner of his eye. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice!”

Grian flushed and batted at Impulse’s arm, playfully defending himself, “Well, _you_ try paying attention to what – or _who –_ you’re lying on when you can’t even _feel_ your ass!”

The three of them lost themselves to laughter once more. It tended to happen with the three of them together, the thought of it making Grian feel warm with fondness for his fellow hippies.

When the trio felt ready to clean up in the nearby river, Impulse offered to carry Grian. Ren vocally defended his right and ability to do so himself – and ultimately got to keep the honours. The two of them helped Grian wash up, usual playful groping and pinching as they did so being kept to a minimum, if only for the fact that Grian’s batting hands and giggling was usually followed by slight wincing from the smaller man.

The three of them finally ate, the stew having gone lukewarm and quite overcooked, but it was still good. As Ren held Grian on his lap, cuddling against him once the three had finished the meal, Impulse gathered mattresses and blankets from their respective RV’s, piling them up outside on the grass.

The three of them spent the rest of the night sleeping under the starlit, clear sky, cuddled close together under the blankets. The three of them were warm. They were happy.

Grian’s last thought before he fell asleep were of how he couldn’t wait for the next morning, excited to get to spend his time with his two amazing friends.


End file.
